Howie
He made his debut appearance in the September 13, 2019 update of the game. Appearance Quotes First Time * Yo! Fancy meeting a rabbit during the mooncake festival haha! My name's Howie, what's yours? ** (I'm Tsuki!) Oh wow, nice name haha. Well, if you're here for the mooncake festival, you've come to just the right place! I have brought a ton of mooncakes for sale! Activates once with an ongoing Club Moon membership * Hey now you didn't tell me you were a Club moon member! And during the mooncake festival of all things! Haha!! Here, take this. Repeatable * Yo yo yo!! Ya here for mooncakes Tsuki? Mid Autumn's the best time to get them! You can't have a mooncake festival without mooncakes!! Haha! * My grandfather used to tell me about how our ancestor was this legendary archer who could pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away, without killing it. How we then ended up making mooncakes... I don't know haha!! * You know, I used to make mooncakes for my wife everyday~ Come to think about it, I was only able to get this good because of her non-stop support and encouragement haha ** (Where is she?) Ah well... You see our families don't exactly see eye to eye so yeah! She's a noble and I'm just some mooncake maker haha. I'm hoping that if I work really hard and become famous, I'll be able to persuade her family so we can be together at last~ * It was tough to choose between coming to Mushroom Village or Yukiyama haha. But I chose Yukiyama, because of all the snow! It's really a charming place, I like it here. * Oh! I see you've got some tea on ya. Ya know what really goes well with tea? ** (What?) Mooncakes of course! Haha!! Just imagine it! A hot cup of fragrant tea in one hand, a delicious slice of mooncake in the other. Oof~ There's just nothing else in the world that can beat that feeling! * Yo Tsuki, have you seen the lanterns that Pakku is selling? Just in time for the festival too! How exciting!! I wonder how the ones in the Great City wold look like, haha! * My flaky mooncakes are one of a kind Tsuki! You've gotta try them!! * It's snowing here, perfect weather for some snowskin mooncakes haha! * Yo Tsuki, I've got a special just for you!! You've got to try this luxurious mooncake I made!! It's special because it's a mooncake inspired by my wife haha! I poured my heart and soul into making this and it's a symbol of my love for her~ * I may only be a part-time mochi maker, but I swear!! My mooncakes will be the best ones you've ever had!! * Snowskin mooncakes are my speciality! I spent years honing the perfect technique to create multi-colored mooncakes haha! I guarantee you won't be disappointed! After reuniting with Kagooya * Man, Tsuki if you had told me that Kagooya was all the way in Mushroom Village, I would have gone there myself haha! How did you even know she was there? * Hey Tsuki, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for bringing us back together. * Oh Kagooya, I can't believe you came all this way here for me~ * Ah, I guess some things are meant to be~ Trivia